The lost chronicles
by Sorasoul1
Summary: This story revolves around Aido Kurasaki a ninja unknown to most in Konoha. This is my first fic and so I don't know how to do the summary that good.


**Disclaimer – I do not own the naruto characters from naruto that are in this, I do however own the one's I created and made up some towns….but all the other stuff is not mine**

**Author says – this is my first fic so it probably isn't that good, I think I missed a lot of detail and there's mispelling (my computer dosen't have a spell checker)**

**Also – This fic started off as a narrative story then I changed it into a 3****rd**** person omni sooo I dunno it may change again**

**Ok well I hope you like it **

Aido Kurasaki lived in the cloud village during the war with konoha, his parents were both elite ninja of the cloud village and had him with them on a mission to infiltrate konoha however they were killed and with their last breath asked the hokage to take Aido and keep him from making their mistakes so he keeps Aido out of the ninja academy and has him work in the basement of the hokage's main building. Unknowingly Aido has been secretly training himself and has an advance bloodline the crow familiar integration jutsu, in which he can use the feathers of crows (usually his summoning crows) to form wings on his back. Aido has medium length white hair and black eyes, he wears a white shirt with an opened black vest and black lether pants with a pair of open toed shoes.

Aido story begins after the death of the 3rd Hokage. The 3rd Hokage was like father to him so after he is killed by Orochimaru Aido decides to go after him.

Aido's traveling brings him first to the forest of death…..he has information that Orochimaru and the sound four fled through here to escape konoha. During this he encounters Jun Fukibara a kunoichi with brownish-orange hair, purple eyes, and a black dress with a golden dragon on it. She is hoping to join Orochimaru she's a missing-nin from the rock village. She plays Aido for a fool and leads him to believe that Jiroubo of the sound four is her brother and she hopes to save him from Orochimaru's grasp. Aido being a good hearted person decides he'll bring her along on the search for Orochimaru.

The two eventually run into a group of beaten guards and discover that a "precious treasure" that the guards were taking to the leader of the main branch of the Hyuga Clan has been stolen. So Aido decides that his journey will have to wait. Jun and Aido find the rouge ninja that ran off with the "treasure" they immediately recognize Jun it turns out they are also from the rock village before they can say anything to jeopardize her cover she attacks them. With Aido and Jun thrown right into battle Jun is caught off guard and Aido saves her with his Whirlwind-breath jutsu (a jutsu in which he blows a strong wind). The rouge ninja escape swearing they'll have their revenge, Aido opens the sack that contains the "treasure" and there is a fainted girl with blue hair and purple clothes on in there. Aido demands that the guards explain what this means and after a little interrogation from Jun they tell Aido that the girl shares half of the Hyuga bloodline and may posses the Byuakugan .So to stop other nations from learning how to manipulate the proud Konoha bloodline. Aido ask the girl if she wants to go to Konoha and she explains she was taken from her home by force and she wants to go home so they take the girl (Hikaru) with them as well, well the guards hope to get in the way but this is easily taken care of by Jun's jutsu the earth casket (a move in which she places her hands on the ground and makes the earth around her opponent crush them).

The group soon entered Raikuro no ketsu village. Jun decides that they should get an inn room for the night. Aido agreed and so did Hikaru, soon afterward they realized…..they were broke, those bandits must have stolen their money while fighting them. So therefore Aido decided to see if he could find any quick work. He walked to a board full of flyers and there he saw it "immediate help needed". Aido, Jun, and Hikaru approached a pretty large building and suddenly they heard a crash and saw someone dressed in ninja attire jump out the window. Immediately Aido pursued the person, Jun scooped up Hikaru and followed as well. The man turned around and performed a Katon (fire-style jutsu) it came toward Aido and he performed his Whirlwind breath jutsu and repelled the blazing katon. The man followed his Katon immediately with a barrage of kunai they collided with Aido or so he thought. Aido appeared behind the man immediately and activated the pressure points in his neck leaving the man defenseless, he shifted the man upside down and locked his feet around the man's neck and grabbed his feet and the two began spinning in a circular motion, then Aido flung him with all his might. Before the man hit the ground Jun grabbed him and pinned him to the ground. An older lady approached them in a hurry and said you caught him….hmph good job. Learned your lesson Sano? The old lady questioned. Damn you old women! The man replied. The old lady took the mask off of the man and revealed a young brown-haired man with a scar on his face. Aido tied the boy up and they all went into the old woman's house.

I'm so sorry for all of the trouble the woman said. For what being robbed? Jun asked questionly. No the theif….he's my grandson. WHA!?!? Everyone was suprized. The old lady (Tsasami) reaveled that her grandson Sanosuke had resently join a gang of rouge ninja. The scar on the face is there mark Tsasami explained, I need someone to make him see the error of his ways Tsasami said. Well if there wasn't any gang he wouldn't go back now would he? Jun said. If we just take down the leader of this gang the whole thing should topple right? That's a great idea Jun, Aido said. They began to leave and Hikaru follwed. Stay here Hikaru it's too dangerous Aido explained. But… Hikaru whined. NO BUTS! Jun yelled. Hikaru flinched at Jun demanding voice. And they left….Hikaru excluded. It wasn't hard to find the hideout of the "_Fuujin no Raijin"_ clan. So Aido and Jun came up with a plan, Jun would make a distraction using one of her earth jutsu and then Aido would make his way into the hideout. So they put their plan in motion, Jun did some hand signs then placed her hands on the ground and said terra-quaking jutsu and the ground began to shake violently. While the guards were distracted by the quake Aido took his chance and scaled the wall of the hideout and entered through a window and Jun entered soon after. They found themselves in a closet, so now what? Jun asked. Hmm I know! Aido said.

He bit his thumb, made some hand signs and placed his hand on the ground and said Crow summoning jutsu. A single black crow appeared with red eyes and a symbol on its forehead. That's your plan!?!? Jun asked suprized. Yep I can summon more but for what I'm doing I only need one. He opened the closet door just enough for the crow to get out then he closed it again. Aido made a hand sign and said Crow eye jutsu his eyes rolled into the back of his head and you could only see the white of his eyes. What the hell! Jun yelled then immediately closed her mouth she remembered she had to quiet but still she thought what on earth is he doing? With the jutsu he had just perfomed he could see out of the eyes of the crow he had summoned. The crow swooped around looking for where the boss could be. The crow saw two men dressed in the same ninja attire that Sano had been dressed in. Sooo the boss is at it again hmm? One of the men said to the other. Yep training on the roof seems to be his favorite thing lately. the other man replied. Aido stopped performing the Crow eye jutsu and unsummoned his crow. I know where the boss is. Aido said. Ok then let's get em' Jun replied. They looked cautiously out the window to make sure the guards weren't looking then made their way to the roof. When the got to the roof they saw a man dressed in an outfit that closely resembled that of an ANBU, he had long spikey brown hair and two blades resided on his hips one a katana and the other Aido had never seen anything like it before in his life. So you're the intruders huh? The man asked without turning to face them. HUH! Both Aido and Jun were suprized. Then electricity went around the whole roof the man said now you'll not be able to escape the man said. He moved fast, faster then expected and hit Jun right in her stomach instantly knocking her out. JUN! Aido yelled. He ran after the man but the man was too fast in an instant he was behind Aido. He hit Aido in the back of the head but instead of hiting Aido he hit a log. A substitution? the man said. Then Aido's foot came towards the man's head but collided with the side of a quickly drawn Katana. He was repelled then the man's fist collided with Aido's face. Aido fainted.

Hikaru talked with Tsasami over a nice cup of tea, Sano was there too but he was still tied up. Grandma you have to let me go! Sano finally yelled. Why so you can go throw your life away! Tsasami yelled back. That's exactly why, if i'm not back soon they'll come looking I don't want you to get hurt! Sano said sounding very sincere. He has kind eyes Hikaru thought to herself. Then there was a loud noise, what was that Tsasami! Hikaru yelled. It sounded like someone breaking a window. Tsasami replied with fear in her voice. Haha look how pitiful you are Sano. a man dressed in the same clothing as Sano said. Two more men appeared as well. They grabbed Tsasami and Hikaru. Then knocked Sano out and took him as well.

When Aido awakened he was tied up, he saw Jun, Hikaru, Tsasami, and Sano tied up as well. Are you guys alright he asked quietly. Do we look alright! Jun asked angerly. Two men opened the cell they were in and took everyone to a large room where there sat the leader of the "_Fuujin no Raijin" _clan. Sano and Hikaru were placed aside and Aido, Jun, and Tsasami were placed on their knees in front of the leader. For your interference I Hieikusho leader of the "_Fuujin no Raijin"_ clan sentence you to….death. NO! Sano and Hikaru yelled simintaneously. Well I don't like the way that sounds Aido said arrogantly. He used his mouth to grab a kunai out of Jun's pouch that contained her kunai and shuriken and slung it at Sano. Another fuujin no raijin suboordinate threw a kunai and deflected the other one, the one that Aido threw cut the ropes tieing up Hikaru enough where she could try to break them. Hieikusho hit Aido in the stomach causing him to double over and fall back to his knees. Good try Hieikusho said. He pulled out his sword the one that Aido couldn't recognize, it's called a schitmar Hieikusho said. But it's no ordinary schitmar, he pressed a button on the hilt of it and two more blades reveled themselves. Now you die Hieikusho said he pulled up the blade, STOP! Hikaru yelled. Huh how'd you get untied? Hieikusho said. She didn't reply but instead pulled a smoke bomb out of her pocket and threw it. Smoke filled the room and by the time the smoke cleared the guards were fainted. Damn they weren't smart enough to cover their mouths Hieikusho thought to himself. Oh no! The others didn't cover their mouths either Hikaru thought. Hikaru had thrown a smoke bomb with knockout gas in it so the only ones awake were her and Hieikusho. Oh what do I do…I don't wanna die Hikaru thought. She must have worn her fear on her sleeves because Hieikusho said yes little girl I'm going to kill you too. He walked slowly schitmar in hand towards her, Hikaru's heart was pounding. Suddenly everything changed for a moment her vision blurred she thought she was fainting but then it became so acute she could see everything even around her. Hieikusho noticed it too her eyes had become fierce, viens enlarged around her eyes…he thought could it it be the evil eye….the Byakugan!?!?

**So yeah I hope it wasn't that bad…..tell me what you think R&R so I can use your suggestions to make my next chapter you know errors and stuff**


End file.
